Camp TV
Camp TV sets in a fictional titular reality show that follows the competition of eighteen teens at Camp Wawanakwa, a fictional island located in an unspecified area in Muskoka, Ontario. The campers participate in competitions to avoid being voted off the island by their fellow campers. At the end of the series, the winning contestant will win $100,000. The competition is hosted by Chris McLean, who is assisted by the camp's chef, Chef Hatchet. At the beginning of the season, the eighteen teen campers are placed into two groups of nine, the "Screaming Gophers" and the "Killer Bass". In each episode, the teams participate in a challenge, in which one or more campers can win invincibility for their team. The losing team is called to the campfire at night, where they vote one of their members off the island. The camper with the most votes is eliminated from the competition. At this campfire, McLean passes out marshmallows to the campers who have not been voted off, while the one who does not get a marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers, which will take them away from the island and they will "never, never, never, ever, ever, ever, come back, ever" according to Chris. About halfway through the season, the teams are disbanded, after which the challenges continue; the winner of each challenge then only receives invincibility for him or herself, whereupon a camper without invincibility is voted off the island. This process of elimination continues until two players remain in the game. Then they’ll fight once more in order to win the ultimate prize and status. Written by, Jordan Contestants -Beth - The Wannabe -Bridgette - The Soulful Surfer -Cody - The Nerdy Chick Magnet -DJ - The Gentle Giant -Duncan - The Juvenile Delinquent -Eva - The Female Bully -Ezekiel - The Homeschooled Freak -Geoff - The Life of the Party -Gwen - The Loner -Harold - The Dweeb with Mad Skills -Justin - The Jaw-Dropper -Katie - The Sweetheart -LeShawna - The Ghetto Chick with Attitude -Lindsay - The Blonde Bombshell -Owen - The Large Bundle of Joy -Sadie - The Sweetheart 2.0 -Trent - The Kind-Hearted Musician -Tyler - The Sport Nut who Sucks at Sports Chapters Chapter I: Not So Happy Campers - Part 01 Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter II: Not So Happy Campers - Part 02 Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter III: The Big Sleep Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter IV: Dodgebrawl Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter V: Not Quite Famous Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter VI: The Sucky Outdoors Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter VII: Phobia Factor Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter VIII: Up The Creek Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter IX: Paintball Deer Hunter Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter X: If You Can't Take The Heat... Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter XI: Who Can You Trust? Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter XII: Basic Straining Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter XIII: X-Treme Torture Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter XIV: Brunch of Disgustingness Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter XV: No Pain, No Game Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter XVI: Search and Do Not Destroy Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter XVII: Hide and Be Sneaky Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter XVIII: That's Off The Chain! Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter XIX: Hook, Line and Screamer Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter XX: Wawanakwa Gone Wild! Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter XXI: Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter XXII: Haute Camp-ture Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter XXIII: Camp Castaways Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter XXIV: Are We There Yeti? Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter XXV: I Triple Dog Dare You! Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter XXVI: The Very Last Episode, Really! Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Extras Elimination Table To be made :3 Key * This contestant is Male. * This contestant is Female. * This contestant won the challenge and immunity from the vote off along with their team. * This contestant won the challenge and individual immunity from the vote off. * This contestant was immune from the vote off automatically. * This contestant received the final piece of cotton candy on a stick at the carnival ceremony. * This contestant received the final piece of cotton candy on a stick at a fake carnival ceremony. * This contestant received cotton candy on a stick and was not eliminated from the competition. * This episode was either an introduction or aftermath/reunion episode. * This contestant left or quit the show for un/known purposes. * This contestant didn't receive cotton candy on a stick at the ca